


Raise a Glass

by SpiritedCharacters



Series: Raise a Glass [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Recipes, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, don't hurt yourselves with the hot poker y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritedCharacters/pseuds/SpiritedCharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Raise A Glass for the four of us<br/>A second pitcher if there’s more of us..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise a Glass

## 

##  [John Laurens:  RAISE A GLASS](http://spiritedcharacters.tumblr.com/post/141284526782/john-laurens-raise-a-glass-beer-brandy-hot)

_(beer, brandy, hot poker, simple syrup)_

Raise A Glass to freedom  
Starting with the eight ounces of beer  
Half an ounce simple syrup  
Raise A Glass for the four of us  
A second pitcher if there’s more of us  
Telling the story of tonight  
  
Raise A Glass to freedom  
Add an ounce and half of brandy next  
Plunge in [the tool you’ve heated](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fdrinks.seriouseats.com%2F2014%2F04%2Fcolonial-era-drinks-cocktails-rum-flip-stonefence-syllabub-rattleskull.html&t=NjE5MzRmNDE5ZWI2NGU4YTQ0ZDY3NTQxNzkzMmNkMTI4ZTM3NWQ1YSx1RmgyZVRyeA%3D%3D)  
Until the pitcher’s good and frothed  
Raise A Glass for the four of us  
A second pitcher if there’s more of us  
Telling the story of tonight  
Let’s have another round tonight  
They’ll tell the story of tonight.

\- - - - 

_[OOC note: Colonial style flips omit eggs and use heat to froth the drink instead.  For a modern equivalent of a red hot poker, I recommend holding a barbecue skewer (or other metal tool made to withstand heat well) in either an open flame or boiling hot water for a few minutes, but needless to say, be careful when handling very hot equipment!]_


End file.
